Cheat the System
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: When it turns out Dagger is arranged to marry another man, to what extent will Zidane go to be with her? Zidane's POV ZxD ABANDONED
1. Prolouge

a/n : sighs I haven't written for about two years…. But I got back into reading fan fictions… so I guess I gotta start writing them again as well, eh? So if any one had the misfortune of reading my old fan fic daughter from suicide… please erase it from your memory… I never realized how HORRIBLE it was until I read over it recently…. But that was two years ago… so hopefully I've improved a bit, eh? Oops… I'm rambling… so sorry if this is lame or corny or what have you… I'm not great, and reading some of these recent fan fics, I feel like I'm not worthy to write alongside some of these masterminds… (that probably shouldn't be wasting their talent on fan fics...) moving on…

Disclaimer: square equals owners of ff9 & Me equals movie theatre usher, with no ownage to ff9 … (cries)

**PROLOUGE!!!**

That feeling, that amazing feeling I get when I hold her. That smell she taunts me with, that song she traps me with. I'll never let her go…ever… I'll never stop protecting her… as long as she keeps singing our song and as long as we both shall live. "Dagger?"

"mmmm…?" she raised her head from my chest.

"I…" I peered into those eyes I had battled for, I had climbed mountains for, "I…love you."

She smiled and backed away from me. She looked around at the crowd of nobles, the roof top viewers, and up to the balcony where Steiner and Beatrix were, they nodded. She smiled again and turned to me, "Zidane…" she looked at bit troubled… then smiled once more, " I love you…" she flung back into my arms and we kissed.

I still can't get over that kiss. I still feel her lips resting upon mine and the passion we ensued is still coursing through my veins…pulsing as if it wants to spill out of me and travel the world screaming out our love for everyone to know.

Pummeled. I was pummeled by a new princess, a father of several newborns, and a very impatient gourdmand. It felt like I was suffocating between those three and I don't think I was ever happier. I think I even saw Amarant smile a bit with my return.

I feel dizzy. All this publicity and all these questions. My world is spinning. It's all black…

That damned blue light…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Baku…?" I can hear her.

"yeah?" Baku skwaked.

"did he tell you anything about his journey home"

"no, he only said that coming home to you was all he could think a bout the entirety of his trip." He sounds so serious. It's time to wake up Zidane, come on get up so you can hold that beautiful princess of yours. Get up you dumbass, she won't wait forever.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Zidane," she even sounds beautiful when she's sad, "Dr. Tot said all you need is plenty of rest. He said you will be fine. Your wounds are going to take some time to heal, however. You had so many. You made me so scared, but here you are, my love" She's crying… Dagger why are you so sad? WAKE UP ZIDANE!, "I have so many things we need to discuss when you awake… I'm scared… I'm scared the truth will make you scared to love me anymore… I will see you in the morning sleep tight, and please awake with the morning's coming."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Garnet, we have to tell him, he can't find out by the press, he must hear it form you." Steiner sounds so stern sometimes.

"I know," I can her someone crumpling paper, "how could I let the person I feel deepest about down?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: k, sorry short I know but I wanted Dagger to let her secret next chapter and I just couldn't bore you guys with a bunch of ramblings of Zidane in his sleep. Please R&R, like I said I haven't written in sometime… and even then I sucked so please give me some encouragement. Constructive critism is welcome too. Please no flames though; I stopped writing last time because of that. But yeah I'll have the first chap up soon. REVEIEW!! Please and thank you.


	2. how we fall apart

a/n: alright here goes chapter 1 breathes deep

**Chapter one: how we fall apart. **

"yay morning." I stretched, walking down the staircase to the kitchen to put some food in my hungry stomach. Another day with my queen, hopefully I wouldn't sleep through this one. A table of all kinds of royal goodies and smiling faces awaited me in the dinning hall, as well as a seat next to my lovely new girlfriend, "good morning, friends"

"ZIDANE!!!!! MY LOVE!" a blue haired little princess collided into my chest.

"Eiko, I see you've grown into quiet a lady in my absence."

"You really think so?" she swayed from side to side.

"I know so," I put my finger to my chin, "didn't I say I would dance with you once you were a lady?"

"well, you never promised but I'm sure I asked." She remained swaying

"Marvelous well I shall give you that dance tonight!" I playfully punched her shoulder, "me, you, the moon, just us three."

She blushed and sat back in her rightful seat which was, conveniently next to mine as well.

I sat next to Dagger and looked at my plateful of food. I was so hungry. Dagger looked nervous though, and I couldn't just down all that food with her looking so sad… last time I made that mistake she slipped sleeping weed on my plate. "Dagger," I reached for her hand, "What's wrong?"

"oh, nothing," she grabbed my hand, "I just have a lot on my mind, right now."

"like what?"

"um…" she was readying her self to lie, "I just… It's work… I have a lot of work to do after breakfast."

"fine." I took a well deserved bite of pancakes, "but, you know, you're a bad liar. A beautiful woman, but a horrible lair, how do you make it in politics, again?"

She looked insulted. I smiled and continued to stare down at my food being the asshole I am. It took her a while, but she stood, "Zidane Tribal… I waited almost two years for your safe return, I sat here and waited while you were out practically dieing to get back to me. Now you're back, and you're safe, but you won't continue to be safe if you continue to treat me in such a manner." I still smirked. I could feel the heat begin to rise off of her, "You're being ungrateful, you know that, you're not even apologizing for making me sad!" I raised an eyebrow and stood up to face her I placed my hands on her face and put my lips to hers, it lasted sometime until she forcefully pushed me away. Her eyes watered. I tried to read into those eyes, those beautiful eyes that seemed to scathe me at that moment. "why?" I whispered, "I just want to figure out why you are so upset. I don't know how else to but to frustrate you into admitting your feelings to me, you're always so closed Dagger, why can't you just open up to me for once?"

"It's so difficult, Zidane." She collapsed into my chest and I felt a waterfall run against it.

"Dagger," I whispered, "I'm sorry. Just please let me know what's wrong." No response. I blew it, already, good going Zidane. Whatever was going on had to deal with me I knew it. I heard her talking the previous night, she was keeping something from me. Reality started to set in. I'm with a princess, retard, there's going to be a million secrets. "Dagger, if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to, I understand that there's some things you must keep from me" I looked to Steiner, maybe he could help calm down Dagger, he knew her best, but nothing Steiner must have been in on this one too. I sat Dagger down so I could see everyone. I looked at the table full of my friends, my family, and raised my arms and shook my head, "you guys all know what's going on don't you?" they lowered there heads, no one wanted to look at me, I guess. "What's going on?" My voice grew with my frustration, "What's going to hurt my feelings so bad guys? It already sucks enough that my homecoming is becoming so sad, when it was so joyous at first! What is it!?" No one answered. "I'll be in the courtyard if anybody chooses to tell me." I stormed off… some kind of fearless leader right? I yell at my team and treat them like children, I feel like shit. This is horrible no one wants to talk to an ass wipe such as myself.

I sat, I sat for what felt like forever next to that dock thinking about my actions and her, I left her there crying, I felt horrible. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. Every bit of me felt like I deserved to know what going on and I would not be upset for being an ass because I deserved to know something. It frustrated me! I was sick of waiting for someone to answer me. As time grew on I just became more and more infuriated. "achoo" I turned to see my adoptive father sit next to me, "You got some nerve talking to that team of yers like that, I'm surprised that knight didn't have you removed yet." I didn't answer him. I was mad. "She's so damn beautiful, and of all the knights and nobles out there she chose to love one of my boys. Yer the reason she lives and breaths, she's scared to loose you, is all."

"yeah, but…" I couldn't have Baku win, "I would never hurt her or leave her… what is so bad that she can't talk to me about."

"There is so little you know, boy." He pulled out a pipe and began to smoke it, "some much has happened, like the reading of Brahne's will, ya know?" He stood up, "gwahahahaha, boy, you're in over your head I wanna see you get out of this one." With that he left my lonely ass on the dock, alone again. Brahne's will, eh? What could be in that will that affected me? I was so lost. I needed to see Dagger. I looked to her bedroom window, and wondered if she would be in there. I sighed and got up, "time to kidnap my love again."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"goddamnitlockingyourefregginwindowdagger." I mumbled as I yanked at the latch. I could see her on her bed, sleeping. I knocked, "maybe she'll forgive me, and let me in." Her eyes opened and she sat up looking at my pathetic self through the window. She shook her head and laid back down closing her eyes. I knocked again, "Dagger Please! I love you, please, ugh I'm very sorry. "It must have worked, she sat up once more and walked to the window. She opened it, "Tell Vivi you're sorry! And Eiko too! Don't forget the rest of the team, you have managed to piss them all off. You return and cause us all this happiness and then cause them this great turmoil the very next morning!"

"I'm sorry! How would you feel if it seemed the whole world kept you out of something important?" I tried my best to stay clam.

"Zidane, it is not that simple. This is something that… that could …"she sighed.

"Dagger," I hopped in the window and put my hand on her shoulder, "We'll make it through this, I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

"No, but this time is different there's nothing we can do."

"Dagger you underestimate me."

"No I don't." she pause and breathed in, keeping herself from tears, "Zidane, In my mother's will… in her will… she… she…"

"Dagger," I went to her to hold her, "Just tell me, I'll work it out from there."

"Zidane it is not so simple… you see my mother… she wrote in her will… that I was… I was arranged to marry a man named Caleb… in my eighteenth year. I was never told until the reading of her will." Silence. Utter silence. I wanted her to repeat it to be sure but I couldn't handle the pain of hearing her say it again. I swallowed every bit of anger, "Dag- I- you- we can fix this there has to be a way."

"There's none, we've looked, no loop holes, nothing. Caleb is the only one who can call it off. Only at his request can this end. I've met him too. He's greedy. He's in this for the money and he won't back down."

"Dagger," I looked into her teary eyes with a pair of my own, "I'll figure something out, I grew up doing this sorta stuff… sorta."

The first smile from her in a long time, "Zidane you'll always be my one and only." She blessed me with another of those kisses, it felt so much more personal this time. Full of passion, full of all her love, all her soul. To my surprise, she pulled down to the bed with her, reaching for my belt. I had to let go, but I couldn't. She started to undo my belt, all while filling her kisses with more and more passion, and slipping me her tongue. My belt was undone, I was on top an engaged queen, this was trouble. God, Zidane just say no, she taste so good, no! NO! ZIDANE STOP IT! Just tell her you can't do this, this will just make … things… damn she's beautiful. My pants were now undone. I have to stop. She ran her fingers through my hair and made mini moans with the depth of our kisses. Zidane, stop this now. Remember what they taught you in school. ABSINENCE!!! ABSI-freggin-NENCE!!!! Damn it something's growing… NO!!! No, you sick pervert! Stop at once! "Dagger…" I was muffled by more kisses. "Dagger, we—," more kisses, "We can't!" I tried to open my eyes and push her away a bit. I released myself. "Dagger we can't you don't need anymore stress." I kissed her once more, "I'll see you in the morning ." I stood up and began to button my pants, "I love you. You're so beautiful" I had to kiss her again… Damn you, male organs….

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Damn it," I lit the candle to my room after a long night with Dagger, "Tomorrow is gonna be interesting when Steiner confronts me about the noises from Dagger's room." I took off my shirt readying my self for bed, "I'll work this all out in the morning…" I pulled out my hair… which I had seamed to have tangled on Dagger's bed. "Ouch" I yelped pulling the elastic from my tangled mess I call hair. It snapped and broke. Usually, if I were elsewhere, I would just toss it to the ground, but I was a Queen's guest in a neat and tidy castle. So I walked over to the waste basket in my room when a piece of balled up newspaper caught my eye. I remember when Dagger and Steiner had talked during my sleep I heard the crumpling of paper and them talking about the press. They must have been talking early morning because the date on the paper was for that morning. I read the headline "Eighth Hero Arrives Home, Garnet's Fiancé Arrives In One Week, Problems headed for Mr. Tribal" I was now intrigued, and furious. STUPID! I showed the whole world how I felt about Dagger, and her fiancé was arriving in a week. He would make sure I never saw her again. I had to think of some way I'd still see Dagger and be able to keep a close eye on her, for all eternity. I'll always look after her and protect her no matter what. Even if it's from afar.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: so there's my First chapter. Sorry if it disappointed you. Or if I missed spelling or grammar error I only got the chance to read over it once. Please R&R oh and please can someone enlighten me on the fan fic lingo? Like I have no clue what one shot or fluff, I think I get the drabble thing but I'm not sure… I know it's a lame request but… It's making me sad and I feel lame that I don't know what this stuff means. So yeah please R&R please be honest.


	3. finding a solution

**Chapter 2: finding a solution**

a/n: okay just got back from my weeks vacation. Thank you guys so much for the reviews… even though I've only had three. But they made me so happy. I have a lot to do in this chapter so sorry if it gets a little long or drawn out, I promise the next chapter is going to be the best (I've already began it) It's soooo good. I also am thinking of starting two other fan fics. But this one will remain my baby I promise. So without further ado…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Four days until my immanent doom. Four days until another man walks into MY Dagger's life. Four days left and not a single clue to what I'm going to do.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Go away, let my be depressed in peace.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Zidane, please open up, I seek some advice from you, at once!" Steiner…?

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Steiner, it's five in the morning what do you want?" I got up and dragged myself to the door.

He paused, "I need… some help." I opened the door to a Steiner I was not familiar with. He was stripped of his rust colored armor and in its place he wore a white flannel shirt, black slacks, nicely polished black shoes, all accompanied by an expensive looking gold watch on his left wrist… stop think about stealing, Zidane … pocket watch right front… no stop Steiner's your friend… but, he was so open to me stealing that wallet in his back pocket...

I stepped aside, "Wow Steiner, you clean up well, what's that I detect? After shave, not too overpowering, you did a good job. Is your mom in town to give you pointers, or something?" I pointed into my room, "come on, get in here, let's talk."

Steiner passed me, "Don't mock me. By the way, no more late night visits to Garnet's room, we clear?"

"Crystal." I stuffed my new pocket watch into my jeans, "Sit down." I sat on the edge of my bed as he brought a chair from the corner closer to my bed to sit.

"Zidane, I came here to ask a question… one that I know I can trust you with. Please, I know we've had our differences, but I feel with all the changes since we first meet ... along side Beatrix and Garnet you're one of my must trusted companions."

It was serious time, "So what did you need to ask me?"

"It's sound silly…" He paused clearing his throat, "Garnet gave me and Beatrix today off… and we're, well, we're going to dinner and all…"

"Yeah…" I leaned forward, a little curious now.

"I've been planning to propose to her for sometime… but I feel with your return and… Caleb's arrival in four days," He rolled his eyes when he said Caleb, I guess Steiner really does like me after all, "I think that I would be far too selfish to ask for Beatrix's hand."

"Why?"

"Well, I figure…"He frustratingly ran his fingers through his brown hair, "If my Queen will not be happy for the rest of her life, what right do I have to be happy for mine?"

That statement, those words right there, killed me inside. Steiner had spent most of his life so concerned about the royal family that he had never once had the chance to care for himself. I envied him, if I could only be an ounce as selfless as he, I would be a much better man. "Steiner…" I struggled with the answer, "You've always been so protective and caring to Dagger. You've always looked out for her. You were never selfish our whole journey, not once. You only looked out for Dagger. For once, please look out for yourself. Dagger is important to you, I know. Just, sometimes, you have to concern yourself with what means most to you. Dagger'll be okay, I promise. I'll be sure of it. You marrying Beatrix will put joy into her heart. She wouldn't want everyone around her to be just as sad as her, it's how she is. It's how a queen is. Now, you go get hitched, and if I have to go back to Lindblum with my brotherine, be sure to invite me."

"You're not thinking of going back home are you… you must stay in Alexandria, for Garnet."

"What other choice do I have, with Caleb around I won't be able to get near her. Please don't tell Dagger, It'll break her heart… I'll talk to her later about it." I looked to the floor boards, my mind trying to concentrate on other things as tears fogged my vision.

"Zidane," I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I will do anything in my power to stop that wedding. If you need my assistance in anything please let me know. Your words today have helped me. No matter what happens, I'll have you know that I would have been honored to stand by you, had you became our king."

I could hear him heading to the door. I pulled the pocket watch out of my pocket, "Hey Steiner!" He turned and I tossed him back his property, "Sorry, old habit. I'll work on it, promise, but hey… good luck. And … thanks… I appreciate everything."

He nodded, door knob in hand and said, "I am indebted to you."

I smiled, "don't be so formal, Rusty." With that he left. I guessed it was apology time for the rest of my crew now. I sighed and picked myself up out of bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Of course the only one up was Freya. She stared at a painting in the dinning hall. I stealthily crept beside her, "Who is that?"

"It's Paul Frances Alexandros, the first king of Alexandria." She peered over at me, "how was your night with Dagger?"

"Does everybody know about that?"

She giggled, "No, I talked to Steiner a few minutes back."

"Oh, well what did he have to say?"

"He said you grew up, that you were a man of honor and dignity. And that, he wished you would be king. It's amusing in a sense."

"Why's that?"

"You two never used to get along now he's wishing to be an aid of yours."

"Well, like he said, I matured…" I remembered my mission, "Freya?"

"Yes" she looked at me from under the rim of her hat.

"Sorry and thanks. I'm off to say the same to the others now!" I walked away, thinking of Steiner… and how to be more like him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You'd better be sorry!" I horned little girl pouted, "you missed our date, you big fat jerk!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, promise." I winced as she took a hit at my thigh, "watch it! You almost hit something delicate!"

"You better hurry and make it up to me! I leave tomorrow, you know!"

"You're leaveing?"

"Yeah, all of us are going home tomorrow, Zidane." Vivi looked up from his book.

"Well I guess we'll just have to celebrate tonight then!"

"Celebrate what?" Amarant groaned

I tried to wedge Eiko off of me; she was now glued to my hip, "celebrate us being together again!"

"Sounds good to me." Hilda pulled her daughter off of me. I sighed a thank you.

"Quina, Why don't you make us a feast?" Dagger insisted.

"Otay me make many yummy-yummies for my friends. It be best feast you have yet." Quina trotted off to the kitchen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Come on rat, just one sip!" Amarant held a bottle of liquor to Freya's face.

"No! I told you I don't drink!" Freya pushed the bottle

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Come on, Amarant! Give bottle the damn me!" Freya hiccupped and collapsed on Amarant, "you smell fantastic, you know that?"

I turned from my drunk friend who had managed to stay sober until Eiko and Vivi collapsed on the couch. After the kids fell asleep, we moved our celebration outdoors. Quina was sprawled out on the table finishing off the leftovers. Cid and Hilda went to bed soon after the young ones, along with Baku… old timers. Freya, Amarant, and my Tantalus brothers were all drunk, while my love and I were left on the dock.

"Zidane…?" She rested her head on my shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to Lindblum with Baku tomorrow?" Oh how I dreaded that question. If only I could be more like Steiner… that's when it hit me… how I would take care of her… how I would be able to love her from a far… forever.

"no." the reflection of the two moons drew me toward them I found my self lost in thought and absent mindly said, "I have a plan."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I got up early the next morning and met Steiner as he entered the gates to begin his duty. "Steiner! I seek you help." I mockingly said to him.

He nodded, "Good morning, what is it?"

"Steiner, I wish to become your newest Knight of Pluto"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n okay there's chapter two. Whaddya think? It's not as good as the next chapter will be I promise… a lot more ZxD in the next, I swear. I wanted to get more into the party, but I felt it was unnecessary. I really like the Steiner and zidane relationship. I always admired Steiner and every one makes fun of him, he really is a good character, I think. and I love how him and Zidane become more tolerant of each other throughout the game. And every one seems to make Zidane so immature around Steiner in their Stories. But yeah there's my confession: I'm in love with Steiner… 3 step aside Beatrix lol. No really imma Ziddy fan girl. R&R please and thank you.


	4. Transformation

**Chapter 3: Weightless**

a/n: oh nos what is Ziddy thinking?... Thanks for reviews I really am trying to be a better writer and according to the reviews you can tell. I'm sorry I'm bad speller and my vocabulary is not to great either… I'm really trying to focus on it… I promise I'll read over this one a gazillion times to make it the best chapter ever! Oh and Charlett… thank you… I agree with the ZxD scene I had never originally planned to put it in… but I guess I got a little excited there…oops. But yeah I should really stop my rambling now… que excitement!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Name: Zidane Tribal**

I had never applied for a job.

**Age: Eighteen**

I never needed one. I always stole what I needed. Why couldn't stealing Dagger be as simple as it was the first time?

**Date of Birth:**

"Hey, Steiner?" I looked up from the application, "umm… I don't know my real birthday..."

"Then how do you know how old you are?"

"… just always knew…"

"Write January first… eighteen years ago…"

**Date of Birth: January first, Eighteen years ago.**

My employer _was _Steiner I had to have some fun with him.

**Height: five feet nine inches.**

Well, It was really five feet eight and a half inches…

**Weight: one hundred forty-seven pounds**

**Reason for enrollment:**

Can I write: to spy on the future king of Alexandria and castrate him for any wrong doing to the queen that I secretly love?

**Reason for enrollment: to protect the honorable Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17**

After a few more questions and filling in some nonexistent references, I gave my new boss an application. "Zidane, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked once more before stuffing the application in a big envelope.

"Of course, I can protect the girl I love with out having to hide in vents or killing a certain arranged husband." I sighed, "Steiner, I need to watch over her. It's just… what I have to do." Steiner remained silent. "Hey Steiner… can we keep this a secret for now… if Caleb gets here and knows I'm a soldier… the day he becomes king he'll discharge me or something."

"We'll figure out something…" The guardhouse door swung open. Behind it stood a rather ravishing brunette who would immediately turn her attention towards Steiner.

"goooooood morning, General" I saluted.

"Zidane." She averted her attention and nodded, then looked back over towards her love, "Steiner… did you ask yet?"

He looked down at the envelope then back at me, "oh, no... I uh…" He threw the folder under his seat, "I got distracted."

Beatrix raised her eyebrow, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That? Under there."

"Under where?"

"God damn it, Adelbert!" She grabbed the envelope from under his chair and opened it. She pulled out my application and read over it. I sunk in my chair and crossed my arms. She looked up from the papers, "Zidane…" I was prepared for her to scold me and call me an idiot much like Steiner did for much of an hour before he gave me my application. She tilted her head, "This is so sweet… putting your life on the line for your love's country." Steiner and I just looked at her in confusion. She continued, "Well, we can go over this later." She placed the application and folder on the table, "but Steiner has a question he needs to ask you, now."

Steiner looked over at me, "I know it's a while and all, and Beatrix and I just got engaged, but will you be my best man at the wedding?"

I smiled, "of course."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Steiner crossed his arms and looked at me from under his visor, this action made my back stiffen. Steiner did not exactly approve of my enrollment. He thought I could do better with my life, but he knew I loved Dagger and that I could not be happy unless I knew she was safe. Steiner let out a sigh, "Zidane, I know not how to train you. You are a far better fighter than myself." What a relief, no strenuous hours of exercise for me. Steiner continued, "Unfortunately, your manners need work. A knight must be chivalrous to the many nobles and women he will come to meet."

He was right. I could fight, that was for damn sure, but manners were never really a strong point. "…okay." The air was cold. The sun had just set, but Steiner needed to begin my training. Beatrix leaned on a nearby wall, observing my session with her fiancé. My friends had all gone home, Baku left me with my bags, and my love was at a desk looking through her daily work that she had neglected so that she could say her goodbyes. Not a single one of them knew about my decision. It was strictly Steiner, Beatrix, and I who would know. Dagger believed I was moving in with Ruby, I had no clue where I would really be staying.

"Uncross your arms!" Steiner's voice was becoming rather annoying

"I'm freezing!" I hissed

I saw Steiner turn as sour as he was the first time we met, "I don't give a damn! You're a soldier now, Tribal!"

Ouch. It was slowly starting to hit me that I was not Steiner's friend anymore, I was his soldier. I gulped, "I'm sorry, sir…" my arms dropped to my side. Welcome to your new life, Zidane. Now I really was a monkey boy… Steiner's monkey boy.

"Steiner we can't train him here." Beatrix lifted her back from the wall, "Too many people will see, and his cover will get blown."

"We've already thought of that!" I said, "Where else can we do it?"

She nodded and brought her hand to her chin, "Steiner has a big house... with a glorious backyard…"

"NO!" Steiner shook his head, "No way in hell."

"Why Russssssssss… Steiner? It's not like we'll mess it up! Plus it'll be easier for us that way!" I argued.

Beatrix raised an eyebrow, "Besides… Zidane has no place to live… and you have that nice little shack he could stay in…"

Steiner rejected this idea, "Now that, THAT will never happen!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Woah, Dagger pays you good…" I said staring at the glorious staircase that ascended before me. Beatrix had somehow persuaded Steiner to let me crash at his place. His house was amazing. The doorway to the house was beautifully carved oak. After stepping through it, my feet were surrounded by beautiful marble floors that lead to the velvet coated stair case before me that lead up three stories.

"My money didn't pay for this house." Steiner said turning towards his left, "This way, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Beatrix walked along side me, "Steiner's father was the general before myself, back when Alexandria's men dominated its women. This house was passed to Steiner from his father at his passing."

Steiner led us to a room with a magnificent hand carved dinning table, along side it there were chairs that corresponded it. Along side the set was a Cabinet full of dozens of hand painted china. In the back of this room was a large glass door that Steiner pulled open and we all followed a path outside to another house in his back yard. Steiner opened the house and led me in, "You'll be staying here."

I tilted my head, the house was bigger than the clock tower I spent my entire life in! On top of that, Steiner was just letting me stay there… for free. "I thought you said it was a shack, Beatrix. This is like a mini replica of his house."

Beatrix smiled, "Get some sleep, I'll meet you in Steiner's dinning room to begin your training tomorrow."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

'Day six. Tomorrow, Caleb comes to Alexandria.' I thought bringing myself up from my new bed. I made my way through Steiner's backyard to make it to the dinning room. Beatrix sat at the table with her head resting in her hand, "You ready? I'm not going to go easy on you. We must get this over with quickly, you must pledge your alliance to the queen before tonight." I nodded and in return she stood. With that, my lesson began.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Beatrix handed me a crate, "This is your uniform… It cost a fortune for us to get Donte to make this in such a short time."

"They were made special for you." Steiner watched me as I opened the crate, "You're going to have to carry a broadsword… however on the legs of your armor there are compartments for you to hide your daggers in."

"That's awesome…" I said fiddling with the armor.

I went into a separate room and tried on my new armor. I came back out for the approval from my boss.

"He looks good." Steiner stared nodded, "but he'll need a new name we can't introduce him to the Queen as Zidane Tribal."

"Well, Zidane what should we name you?" Beatrix stood admiring Donte's work.

I thought about when we gave dagger her alias…

_Zidane, what is this called?_

_That? That's a dagger…_

_I see… I will be called Dagger from now on. Is that okay?_

"Arod," I answered, "You will call me Arod."

Steiner and Beatrix nodded in approval.

"Let's go, Her Highness awaits us." Beatrix led me away to the castle.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I, Arod, of the Knights of Pluto hereby pledge my alliance to the fair and honorable Queen Garnet Til Alexadros 17 and the Kingdom of Alexandria…"

_I, Zidane Tribal, of my own being give all my heart to a beautiful woman I call Dagger_

… I vow to do all in my power to serve this country….

_I vow to do anything to see her smile, to ensure her happiness _

… with all my honor and all my strength…

_With all my love and all my heart_

…I will help Alexandria remain strong in it's time of need…

_I will always watch over her, I will always protect her._

… For all of my life."

_For all of eternity_

"You may rise," Dagger's voice echoed throughout the enormous hall of the castle. I tried so hard not to fall in love with her eyes as I rose. Then she gave me that incredible smile, "Arod, welcome to the Knights of Pluto." I bowed my head, still trying to avoid any eye contact. She absent mindedly gestured to the door, "You are dismissed."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: I lied this chapter is not my fav, the next is. I was gonna put the part I love in this chapter but decided against it because I finally decided on a proper ending and it is effected by some important things in this chapter. Anyways… I can't remember who owns the weapon shop in Alexandria… and Donte's name hit… so I hope that's right. Also I hope ziddy's weight and height weren't too unrealistic… I wanted him a little tall… but not too tall, and light … but not scrawny. ya know? But yeah next chap we meet our antagonist… please R&R


	5. Weightless

**Chapter 4: Weightless**

a/n: hey all: alright, charlett... here goes! I'm gonna do really well on my descriptions here for you!! (and a little something extra for you) but yeah thanks readers!! You guys rock!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I stared coldly to my new reflection in the guard house mirror. "For Dagger…" I whispered reminding myself how I got into this predicament. My tail was furious with me. I twitched and involuntarily banged against my armor. I became clear to me that I would have to tie my tail to my leg if I wanted to control it at all. I pushed my visor over my eyes, continuing to peer from under it to get a good look at myself. My new metal cocoon was more comfortable than I had predicted. It was pretty warm and the outfit I wore under it was padded, I supposed for a more comfortable landing, in case of a fall. I thought of how painful it must be to fall and be jabbed by the very thing that was meant to protect you and winced a bit. I noticed a light that reflected off my armor and I began to wonder if that was any distracting in battle. I would hate to get sucker punched because the light on my armor blinded me. A thought hit me that made me chuckle some, "If I get caught in a storm… will my armor get rusted like Steiner's?" I shook my head and examined a bit more, soaking in my new identity. My eyes drifted down to my thighs where you could see two faint cuts in my armor. I popped open the compartments the cuts formed which exposed my thighs where my daggers had been strapped. The compartments were just big enough for me to slip my daggers in and out of. I practiced pulling out my daggers, getting the feel of it. I heard some clanking and excited voices on the other side of the door. I quickly put away my daggers slamming the compartments shut. With a turn on my heel I faced the guardhouse door, which was soon opened by Steiner.

Several knights flooded into the cramped room. "Boys," Steiner announced, "This is Arod, Pluto knight XI!"

"Thank god!" one of the younger looking knights jumped up, "I'm not fresh meat anymore!"

"Calm down, Ryan!" Steiner projected his voice over the young knight, "Arod will be posted in the east library, on your breaks you guys can get acquainted with him."

"B-but Captain! That's my post!" A shorter knight with reading glasses and slender body objected.

Steiner sighed rubbing his temples, "I know, Laudo, that's why I moved you to the west library."

Laudo smiled, "At least, I'll be near the fantasy novels now!"

"HEY! But the new guys always get the lousy tower duty!" Ryan said in disappointment that I didn't receive the same torture as him.

"Awe, but Ryan…" A heavy set knight punched Ryan's shoulder, "You are such a good tower knight!"

"Hey! What's wrong with tower duty, Blutzen?" The oldest of the knights, next to Steiner, stood up for his younger comrade, "I've been doing tower duty for years and look at my tone calves from all the exercise!" He propped his leg on a stool, failing in his attempt to show off his legs, seeing as how they were concealed in armor.

The knights all roared in laughter and continued on the subject of Ryan's tower duty. I smiled in relief knowing that even though I was the newest, they seemed to like picking on Ryan way too much to turn their attentions on me. I then hung my head remembering the days when my Tantalus kin used to bully me around because I was the smallest. Would I become the way I was with Tantalus towards them? Will we become a family?

My thoughts were interrupted by Steiner's bellowing laughter. I looked up to my new comrades. The older knight that had once stood up for Ryan now had him in a choke hold and had removed Ryan's helmet giving him a noogie. I laughed a bit, and then shook my head, "Hey!" my sudden outburst brought the Pluto Knights' attention to me, "wasn't this meeting called on account of my enrollment?"

"Oh, right!" Laudo said as the other knights turned to me, and the older knight released Ryan.

Ryan looked up with a smile, his brown eyes scanning me. He tilted his head and crossed his arms, "Welcome Arod, Pluto Knight XI!" He looked away to Steiner, who nodded in return, "…and now, for your Initiation!"

"Dog Pile!" All nine came running towards me, with Ryan leading the way. I cringed, grabbing my helmet, the least I could do was try to make sure that my cover wasn't blown so soon. I felt Ryan's body throw me to the stone floor. And soon, I felt one man after another crushing my body to the ground. I clenched my fists and counted them silently one after another, longing for the ninth to fall to my body. "Seven… Eight… Nine…"

"Okay boys, that's enough!" A new voice entered the room, which I immediately identified with Beatrix's.

I slowly regained feeling back into my body as the men removed themselves from on top of me. I painfully picked myself up rubbing my side and gained a clear view of Beatrix. Who gracefully ran her hand across Steiner's broad shoulders a whispered something in his ear. This action caused one of the knights to whistle towards Beatrix.

"Alright, men!" Steiner gathered attention once more, "Back to your posts!"

The knights filed out to their duties, leaving Steiner, Beatrix, and I alone. Beatrix raised her eyebrow and directed her attention towards me, "Caleb arrives tomorrow morning, I suggest you take this last opportunity to talk to Garnet. You'll begin your duties tomorrow."

Steiner nodded in agreement, "Go home, Get changed, Talk to her. That's an order."

I mock saluted him, "yes, sir!" I walked towards the door, but Steiner's arm swung out in front of me.

"Arod, the display my Knights gave you tonight… that behavior is only tolerated in this room." He pointed to the guardhouse floor, "I don't permit any horse play elsewhere while on duty, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

He lifted his arm, allowing me passage, "… and Zidane…" He returned back to the prior subject, "Forget Caleb and the engagement for this night, please for her sake, grant her the happiness of knowing that you're the one she loves."

"In other words…" I looked up to my friend, "Keep her happy… no tears tonight, eh' pal?"

"Correct." He stared off into space.

I pushed open the door, "I won't let you down… or her for that matter."

vvvvvvvvvvvv

I looked down seeing blurs of shadows from curious people I had passed. I needed to get home. I needed to change. I slowed my pace as I reached the gates of Steiner's place. I pushed open the gate, still speeding to Steiner's house. I didn't have time to go through the house; instead I hopped over another fence to his back yard, down the cobble stone path, nearly running past my 'shack' I slid across stones onto the grass, falling on my side. I hurriedly picked myself up, grabbing my key. I pushed myself into the door and shoved the key into the lock. Using my body force to open the door, I turned the knob. Nearly flying in through the door, I stumbled to my packed bags in a corner of the front room. I started flinging off my armor and grabbed a pair black slacks and a white flannel shirt. I took a moment to myself after dressing and scanned myself. I felt like Marcus to Cornelia. I smiled at the irony of this all. Dagger was being made to marry a noble, though she loved me. I sighed and tied the lace on my shirt. "Pray, my love, make me thy canary…" I whispered to myself as I pulled on my boots, "…to keep me forever in the cage of thy bosom…" I stood up and adjusted my belt, attaching my dagger to it, "…no cloud…" I left my hands bare, deciding my gloves were pointless, "…no squall…" I felt pleased with my appearance and went to my bags for one last item. I pulled out a ring. It was one I had obtained on my journey home. It was silver with four embedded jewels: A peridot, a topaz, an opal, and a garnet, "…shall hinder us…"

vvvvvvvvv

I slid down the wall next to Dagger's room. What was I going to say, how was I going to approach her? I couldn't go in there until I knew… but I _needed _to see her. I _needed _hold her. I _needed _to make sure that I was, in fact, her one and only… even though I _knew _I no longer was. I picked my self up, "No more staling Zidane, just bust in there and talk to her." I stood and heard the door beside me. I stiffened and tried to pretend I wasn't there, closing my eyes and covering my face. Real smooth Zidane, now she'll _never_ recognize you. I felt her walk past me into the room, and I slowly uncovered my face and peered at her. She continued to walk past me. Maybe she _didn't _notice me standing there. She continued walking through the room and paused at the door letting out a sigh, "Are you going to follow me or are you going to just stand there?" She took a quick turn on her heals, which caused my mouth to drop. She was amazing, I mean, of course she was, she _was _Dagger…

She was _not_ elegant, she was _not _proper, she was_ not_ dignified, she was _not_ Garnet. **NO**. She was Dagger. _My Dagger._ Her Orange dress flowed with her body, showing off all her curves. It reached to the top of her knees showing off the most leg I had ever seen on her. She was a bit taller than usual, all thanks to her red heels. The sleeves of her dress slid off of her shoulders and flowed down to her elbows. Upon her neck was a silver chain accented by a ring and a small gold key…pointing down to her…

"Umm… Zidane …? You're staring." Her voice brought me back to my senses.

My eyes were locked on her… well, her chest, and they wouldn't move. I had never noticed how… big they were. Her voice sounded again this time her hands covered her chest in unison, "Zidane!"

I cleared my throat as my face turned into a tomato, "I'm sorry, Dagger, you're just… breathtaking."

She giggled and ran to me grabbing my wrist, "Come, love, I have so much to show you before the night is over." She tugged my wrist pulling me out of the door, "Hurry, while the night is young!"

Dagger dragged me through the castle, past the wondering eyes of various soldiers, into the dinning hall. She stopped in front of a familiar painting of a royal man. He had pale skin, white cropped hair, and a long scraggly beard. I tilted my head, "This is Paul Frances Alexandros… the first king, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Correct. How did you--"

"Freya was intrigued in this same painting the other day… so I asked." I remained looking at the picture

"I've really got to make this less obvious." She sighed, beginning to rock back and forth on her toes.

"wha--"I turned to her.

She smiled, "pay close attention. Tell me when you realize the difference between this picture" she pointed at an assortment of other paintings, "And those pictures." All of the portraits had aged men with straight crowns and long robes cascading off their shoulders. Some of the men were accompanied by their wives, others held long staffs, and all of them stood tall and proud. I counted sixteen altogether, it made sense, seeing as Dagger was the Seventeenth heir. I glanced upon all of them making out few details, until one in particular caught my eye. The man in the painting stood with his wife. He was slender with a long blue robe cascading from his broad shoulders. His black hair was slicked back nicely and he wore a serious tone upon his face. His wife was heavy set with a large grin on her face. "Hey Dagger?" I raised my arm to point at the picture, "aren't those your parents?"

"Yes." She continued to rock back and forth on her feet, "Have you figured it out yet?"

I shook my head, "No." I looked back to the portrait in question and Back at Dagger's parent's picture. I noticed that the picture of Paul Alexandros was sticking further out from the wall than the others, "It's the frame. It's bigger that the others."

"Correct." Dagger reached to the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She handed me the small gold key and clasped the silver chain accompanied by the ring back around her neck. I looked at the key knowing exactly what to do with it. I walked to the frame running my hand across it trying to find some sort of key hole. I found such on the top right corner of the frame and unlocked…. the picture…?

Soon the painting swung from the wall exposing a large hole in the wall that tunneled out through the castle… and to god knows where else. I looked to Dagger who smiled, "It's a pretty long trip through the tunnel, you ready?"

I smiled as she approached me and grabbed my hand, "yeah, let's get outta here!"

We stepped inside the tunnel closing the entrance behind us. The tunnel was fairly large, I could stand with a few more inches above me and it was wide enough for me and Dagger to walk side by side comfortably. I took in my surroundings, the walls were made of grey stone and lined with vines and moss. The tunnel was lit by small hanging lanterns that lined our passage. As we ventured off through the tunnel I looked down to my palm realizing I still held the small key. Dagger took notice, "That key's for you. You'll need it to unlock something else."

"Oh." I placed the key in my pocket, "Where does this lead?"

She smiled and kept her steady pace, "Well, back five or six generations ago, King Richard banned alcohol from Alexandria. This was because too many men would beat their wives while they were drunk. Anyways," She sucked in air and continued, "Unfortunately, King Richard had a taste for wine. So he built this tunnel to the closest bootlegger so he could sneak back and forth to get his poison."

"So this leads to some old illegal bar?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes. It's abandoned now, however. Like I said though, It's a long trip. It's out side of the City's boundaries, which is quite some way from here."

"Well then, we better hurry!" I said letting go of her hand and began running.

"Hey, Zidane that's not fair! You're way faster than me!" I could here her footsteps pick up and I reached my hand behind me. She in turn reached out for it and grabbed it. I slowed down to her pace and we kept running, as well as giggling like small children.

vvvvvvvvvv

Dagger didn't lie when she said the trip was long it had been about an hour when we finally reached another door. I panted and brought my hands to me knees, "Is this it, Dagger?"

"Yep!" She joined me in panting, but she held her stomach, "You still got that key?"

"Yeah." I reached in my pocket for the key and pulled it out. I examined the door and found a small key hole. Soon we found ourselves in dusty shack. It was dark and I couldn't see much but I made out a bar with several glasses sitting in a cupboard behind it. "This way." I heard Dagger as I felt a tug on my hand. I gave into the pull and followed Dagger through the darkness. I heard a click and a door opened as moonlight shone upon us.

The beauty was more for me to take in. A pond stood surrounded by a beautiful assortment of trees stood before me. In the clearing of the trees you could see the night's sky clearly, with no city lights disrupting it. I gaped at its beauty, I had traveled all over, and nothing seemed to come close to this. I felt her pull my wrist once more and took me over to the pond and we sat there together.

I was unsure what to say. The situation we were in was amazing and I couldn't even make a move. What was wrong with me… I suddenly remembered I was** not **the ladies man I once was. I had fallen in love… and Dagger was a completely different breed of woman from the other girls I once skirt-chased. Plus, the only thoughts in my mind really rested on the next day when _he _would arrive... and I promised Steiner not to mention it. Too bad Dagger didn't know about that promise…

"You know Zidane…" she leaned back resting on her palms, "It's illegal to be married to two people at the same time."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Dagger with confusion, "What do you mean?"

She smiled and sat up straight again, "well, technically you and I would have to file for divorce before Caleb and I could be wed…. Divorce could stall things out to give us more time."

I rubbed my chin in thought, it seemed like a good idea, "Too bad our marriage was just a ceremony and we never legalized it… so technically we were never wed at all."

She chuckled, "Hey, but if it means anything, in my heart, I'll always secretly see you as my husband."

I beamed at her. She smiled back… damn she was gorgeous. I hadn't really thought much of our wedding after it happened… but now that she brought it up, I remembered secretly vowing to everything the priest said: To protect her, to stay by her side, and most of all to love her. I leaned to her and put my forehead to hers. I put my hand to her cheek and placed my other hand gabbed hers, "Dagger, I love you. I will always be with you… even when you don't realize it." I gulped down the pain I felt and tears sting my eyes. "This may be the last time I can ever hold you like this. We can't be like this… this is too painful. You have to try to be happy… and I'll watch you from afar. I'll…" I hated myself for the next words, "I'll find someone else…" I let my tears escape… I just simply stopped caring about looking strong.

"Zidane I can't do that… I can't be happy without you. You _are_ my happiness… you are my everything." I felt her lips catch mine and I gave into her as she pulled me closer to her and seeped all her passion into me… and I returned it with my own. She released herself and backed away a bit sitting up straight next to me once more. A look of guilt was on her face, "Zidane about the other night…."

I remembered when she had pulled me down to the bed with her, and how hard it was for me to tell her no. She gazed upon the pond, "I… I just… I am going to sound silly…"

"No you won't." I put my elbows to my knees and propped my head up on my hands, "...go on, I won't think less of you."

She smiled warmly and brought her head to my shoulder, in turn I straightened my back and grabbed her hand. She let out a heavy sigh and continued, "The other night… I just don't want to have an heir to… _him._" She said it so coldly that I almost shivered, "Alexandria doesn't need a prick king, nor an heir just like him… I wasn't exactly thinking the other night. It's not just my heir I was thinking of when I pulled you down with me… I …"

She paused as if to scared to say the next words, but I knew exactly what she had in mind, "You… wanted your first time to be special…?"

I felt her nod, "Yes…" her voice became scratchy, "I want to be with you… I can't exactly explain it. I just… whenever you're not around, I feel the weight of the world balancing on my shoulders. However, when you're around, I feel so… weightless."

I released my hand from hers and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer, "I love you…" It only seemed right. I couldn't say any thing else, I had no remedy for this. I had nothing to offer but my love to her. I had no energy left to fight off tears. I had nothing but her… and soon she would belong to someone else… and then I would have nothing. Nothing but a shattered heart and suit of armor, "For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

Dagger's head lifted from my shoulder and I peered into her teary eyes, "So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!"

She smiled and with a giggle she continued the script we both knew so well, "All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!"

We both jumped to our feet and held hands, gazing into one another's souls so much like Lord Avon had wrote Cornelia and Marcus to. I continued almost jumping from excitement, "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!"

She placed her hand to my cheek gazing upon me, "O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet …_Zidane's_ side." She brought my lips to hers, as I released more tears feeling her passion take control of me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer. It was as if she had poured everything she had into me… like I had been sucking her soul straight out of her. I suddenly knew the feeling she said I had given her. I was weightless. It was like time could stop. I could do anything as long as Dagger… my sweet Garnet… was there.

She released herself and I finally let out the breath I had been holding. She smiled, "I have a present for you."

I breathed out again, "That wasn't all?" That kiss would taunt me for days.

She giggled at bit and released me again. She reached back to her neck lace and clipped it off again. She let the ring upon it slide off and held it out to me, "It was father's he told me that one day I would give it to my husband… like I said… I'll always see you as my husband."

I smiled and took the ring, It was silver with an engraving I couldn't make out on it, "Dagger, what's it say?"

"Per castra ad astra." She looked back onto the lake and stepped towards it, "It means through the camp to the stars… in order to shine you have to go through some hardships." She turned back to me with a smile, "Like a garnet!"

I smiled and looked back to the ring and slid it on my right hand, it was too big for any of my fingers so I put it on my thumb. I suddenly remembered the ring I had for her, "Oh yeah! I got you a gift too!!"

She smiled and walked back to me. I gave her a cheeky grin as I fiddled around in my pocket to the ring. "Here!!" I pulled out the ring and we both just stared at it in the palm of my hand for a few seconds before she tried to reach for it. I closed my hand before she could grab it and fell to one knee, "Garnet… my sweet precious Garnet…" She looked down to me as new tears formed in both our eyes and I continued, "I can't ask you to marry me, I can't be your husband, I can't live with you, and I can't produce an heir for you. However, I _can _love you, I _can_ protect you, and I _can _sneak in the castle to see you. "I looked up with a smile and wink, with that she laughed, and I continued, "This ring comes with a promise, I will _never_ love, look at, or sleep with another woman… or anything that comes with cheating on you, because, as far as I'm concerned, you're my wife."

vvvvvvvvvvvv

I wasn't sure of the time, but as I approached Steiner's house, I could see the horizon turning to sunlight. If I was lucky, I could get a half an hour of sleep before having to head into work. No such luck. As soon as I closed the front door, I heard Beatrix's voice from the kitchen, "Good morning Zidane!"

I groaned in response and headed to the kitchen, "What are you doing here?" I leaned on to the counter. Beatrix and Steiner both stood in front of the sink, Beatrix with coffee in hand.

Steiner yawned, "Beatrix came to make us breakfast."

She laughed, "No, I came for _Steiner_ to cook _me_ breakfast!"

He smiled and walked to the stove and fired it up. I stared to my hand examining the ring on my thumb some more. I looked to the lacing at the top of my shirt and pulled the sting from the shirt. I slid the ring onto it, and tied it around my neck.

Beatrix took notice, "Did Garnet give you that?"

I smiled, "Yep, I gave her one in turn…" I sighed and stood up straight once more, "I'm gonna skip out on breakfast… wake me up when it's time to head to the castle."

Beatrix gave me an approving nod and I headed off to the couch in Steiner's living room, seeing as how there was no time to get comfy in my bed.

vvvvvvvvv

"Alright men!" Steiner called the knights together, "the…_prince_… will be arriving soon, look sharp! He'll want to see what fine soldiers Alexandria has to offer! Soon you'll be his men, so let's try not to be complete imbeciles today, alright men?"

"Yes Sir!" We all saluted, as we lined up to the air ship loading docks. Soon a small, yet luxurious ship landed, and several men walked out, none of which were the queen's fiancé. They all lined up against the loading ramp and soon her highness stepped forward to the ship standing between the group of us. I glanced at her, but not long enough to be captured by her beauty, she looked to apathetic… like the nothing effected her anymore… she was starting to accept this cruel fate. She was giving up.

A stout man bowed deeply before Dagger… Queen Garnet…, "Your highness, I present to you, Caleb Reade, Son of Richard Reade and Charlotte Reade." He then stepped to the side with the other men as a sudden feeling of hate washed over me. The man who was stealing away Dagger's life emerged from the ship. His head was held high and his greasy blonde hair brushed against his face with every step he took. He was disgustingly pale, as if he had been held up in a palace his whole life. He was tall, a bit taller than me, and he was a bit built…just a bit… I could take him. I had to force myself to not try that though. His nose pointed slightly to the sky and he took no interest in his surroundings, he was too good for that… at least he thought. Suddenly he took a deep bow, "It's so very nice to see you once more, your highness… or should I call you Garnet now?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist… it was so hard not to clobber this creep. Dagger's voice interrupted my rage, "No, you will address me as your highness… after we are wed you can demean me, until then, this is my kingdom, these are my rules."

vvvvvvvvv

a/n : this chapter was a pain… sry it took so long to post… it was hard to get this one all down my ideas changed so much with this one. Sorry and plus I was working pretty hard for charlett on my descriptions!! But that's not all I'm writing like fifty million things and I got distracted by myspace at one point… all sorts of stuff! But hey, I posted so YAY!!! I'm so excited though I'm gonna cosplay for the first time!!! Me and my friends are cosplaying as Freya, Beatrix(I'm Beatrix) and Dagger (yay) we're trying to convince one of our boyfriends to be Steiner or Vivi… but they think we're totally lame for cosplaying as ff9 characters. Haha I'm rambling about stuff you guys probably don't care about aren't I? lol oh well! Please Read an review!!!

Oh and I forgot! Sorry if I gotta bit fluffy! Soon you'll see a forming relationship between Zidane and the soldiers! And action is on it's way!!! It's gonna be AWESOME::shakes head:: no more coffee before writing…


	6. Under the Influence

**Chapter 5: Under The Influence**

a/n::Stabs chapter:: ugh I've written this chapter about 6 times now… so sorry if I still don't have it right… I just needed to update. I'm extremely sorry Its taken so long for this chapter. But for your reference, I've outlined the rest of the story… to help it go faster. With some luck I might finish before Christmas (six chapters left) Oh, and one last thing. I was thinking of writing another version of this story… but in Dag's point of view… but it all depends on what you guys think… if you think I should please let me know and I'll get started!

**Laura: **Why couldn't I just stick with one shots? Ziddy let me write my one shots!

**Ziddy: **NO! You … you must write the story that has me as the main character!

**Laura: **awe but Ziddy-kins…

**Ziddy: **::duct tapes Laura's mouth:: On with the show…

VVVVVVVVVVV

Warm foam ran between my fingers and onto the Ruby's bar, as I once again, contemplated whether or not the beer was more fun to drink or to stare at.

"Are you going to drink that or stare at it all night long?"

My mind snapped from its trance as my beer was snatched by the discolored blue hands of none-other-than Amarant Coral. I sighed and stared back at the ring my mug had left on the counter, "Hey, Amarant."

He grunted, but I really paid him no mind. Was he worth it really? He was, after all, with a doubt, the most difficult person I had ever met, and after all I had gone through with him, I really found it useless to question him.

Yet somehow, I could never shy away from it, "What brings you here?"

He placed down my empty mug with another grunt, "Free beer." I don't know what it was after that, maybe it was the way I looked at him, but he sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's go see Dagger."

My eyes widened, and I looked up at him, "I can't, I haven't been to see her in three whole months. Dagger will kill me for not visiting."

"Not visiting?" He raised an eyebrow, "Hell, staying away from her is what you need. You shouldn't torture yourself. I sure as hell wouldn't"

I stood up and shook my head at him, "Then why are you asking me to go?"

"Because I'm not asking you, for you. I'm asking you for her. I owe her for getting the bounty taken off my head, and now she's miserable. So I owe her this favor, okay?" He stood up next to me, "If you don't wanna go, fine by me. But keep in mind this is the last night before she gets hitched."

I looked up at him, with a realization that he was right, "Fine I'll go."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I was a little reluctant to enter the castle gates at first, but as soon as I saw Eiko and Vivi waiting for me outside the moat it seemed to flush out of my system.

"ZIDDDDDYYY!!" Eiko ran into my arms and knocked me to the ground, "I'm so excited you're here. Dagger is real sad!"

Vivi leaned over us, "Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?"

I sighed and sat up, keeping Eiko in my lap, and playfully rocking back and forth, "Naw, Viv. I uh… actually didn't get invited."

"I'm sure Dagger has good reasoning." Vivi said as I picked Eiko up, placing her on my shoulders, and we made our way to the castle.

"Where is Dagger anyways?" I said as Eiko started to play with my hair.

"Oh! Her an' Beatrix are in her room, fixin' up her dress." Eiko giggled.

"You think she'll take time to give me an audience?" I asked as we entered the main hall.

"And just who are you to ask for an audience?" A voice called from the upper floor. I looked to see Caleb at the top of the stair case glaring at me.

"I—"

"This is Zidane Tribal." Amarant cut me off, "… the worthless ingrate that you love to loathe so much."

I raised my eyebrow at Amarant's remark. Caleb had a rather surprising reaction though, "Oh."

"You must be Prince Caleb." I placed Eiko to the floor, and rolled my shoulders, "You banned me from your wedding, no?"

"Well, we must keep the peace during the ceremony. I just supposed it was best for you not to be there to cause any trouble." He made his way down the staircase to me and came closer to me, "Besides thieves have no place with nobles."

I scoffed at this and stepped closer to him, "I can't object to that. In fact I agree in a small aspect." I brought my hand to my hip, "I wouldn't want to get killed on my first day being king either."

I small smirk formed on his face, "You'd be surprised of the power I have, Sir."

"I highly doubt—"

"ZIDANE!!!" A voice that I unmistakably identified as Dagger's called form the upper floor.

"DAGGER!" I yelled walking past Caleb to the staircase with open arms.

She threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly, "Where have you been?"

I released myself, "I didn't think it was such a good idea to visit you with all that's gone on."

"Nonsense," the amazing smile I had missed fell on her features, "Let us go for a walk! We must catch up!"

"Okay." I nodded. As we approached the front doors, "Come on guys!" I called out to our friends signaling that this was indeed on a 'just-friends' basis and being alone with an engaged Queen was not a good idea ever.

"Yay! Lesgo!" Eiko tugged on Vivi's arm as they trotted behind us.

Amarant waved a hand at us making his way upstairs, "I'm gonna get some rest."

"Goodnight, Amarant." Dagger called to him as we reached the door.

I stopped and turned back to Caleb, who still rested the expression of pure hate towards me. I sighed, yeah he _was_ taking my Dagger from me, but hell, did I have to resent him… I didn't even know him. Maybe if I was lucky, he'd actually be a pretty cool guy, "Hey, Caleb! You wanna come?"

He scrunched up his nose and turned to the stairs, "NO."

"Fine, asshole." I mumbled walking into the gardens.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After a long night of joking and catching up, I decided to pack it up for the night. The gang escorted me to the docks and all gave me good bye hugs one after another… Dagger being the final, longest lasting one.

"Goodnight, love." She whispered

"'Night." I secretly kissed her forehead while Eiko and Vivi became preoccupied with fireflies, "Don't worry, Imma thief! I'll still sneak in to see you."

"kay." She said as I got on the boat

"BYE ZIDDY!!!" Vivi and Eiko waved as Dagger giggled in the background.

"Look a rainbow!" I pointed to the vast darkness behind Eiko, as the two naive children turned to see the non-existent rainbow. I quickly mouthed the words 'I love you' to Dagger, and she, in turn, blew me a kiss as my boat drifted off.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next Day I sat out side the royal hall's doors listening to the music and celebrations of Dagger ... excuse me… **Queen Garnet**'s wedding fall into motion. I tilted my head against the door and let tears roll from under my visor. An evil pain I had hid for the past months burned through my heart and through my esophagus causing me to cough as I held in sobs. I didn't like crying like this, I didn't like people seeing me weak, but I figured my helm would hide most of this weakness for now, and if it didn't, oh well. My emotions just didn't seem to care too much… they had been cooped up inside for far too long.

"Are you alright, Arod?" Ryan called from next to me.

I swallowed, "I'm fine… I'm just so happy that we finally have a king once more."

Ryan nodded and straightened his posture, "Well, the ceremony's almost over. So straighten up before cap'n sees you leaning."

I moaned and straightened my back listening to the Priest's words.

"If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_Torture. Pure torture._

I felt my Tail twitch in my armor almost trying to tug me into the hall scream, 'I object!' but I knew that wouldn't happen. I shivered and readied myself for the priest to say the words that would crush my heart to ashes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

vvvvvvvvvv

Celebrations that I didn't feel like being a part of filled the streets. _Time to get drunk, Zidane_.

I approached the mini theatre. Ruby always gave me good beer for a cheap price. Also, at least Ruby would let me mope with her through the celebrations, she was always so sentimental to me. No such luck took place, though, something was wrong. Chained across the entrance to the theatre lay a sign, "Closed until further notice." I raised my eyebrow. Ruby had been planning a celebration play for months, why would she close down? I jumped over the chained entrance and made my way down into the theatre, "Rubs!!"

I entered the room to see Ruby's head in her arms and small sobs echoed through out the vacant space. Blank was next to her rubbing her back with Cinna and Marcus staring with frowns at the poor girl.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"Zidane, you might wanna sit down," Marcus signaled to a chair.

Another sob echoed the room, and I ran to the side of Ruby that wasn't already occupied by Blank, "Ruby, what's the matter?" As her only response was a sob, I scanned the other faces in the room. They all pointed away from me, reminding me of the morning I found out about Dagger's engagement. "What's wrong!?" I yelled again, as I still obtained no response. Something… someone… was missing, "Where's Baku?!"

Ruby picked up her head and looked at me with smeared mascara and trails of black running from her eyes, "**HE'S DEAD**!!!!"

My heart jumped and I stepped back. _Don't panic. _My lip quivered and I couldn't help but question it, "…W—what?"

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. **He's dead.**" She screamed before letting her head fall back to the table continuing the sobs.

_He's dead. _I stumbled backwards, but quickly jumped up and dashed out of the theatre. _He's Dead. _I forced my way through floods of people. _He's Dead. _No, I wasn't going to be weak in front of anyone anymore. I would be weak alone. _He's Dead. _Alone and not sober to even remember it, NO! I would not be weak I would be strong… I would be strong. _He's Dead. _

_He's Dead._

_He's Dead._

_Baku is dead._

_Boss is dead._

_My__** father**__ is dead._

vvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: **Laura:** Are those tears, Ziddy?

**Ziddy:** ::sniff:: no.

**Laura:** well, once again I'm sorry for the long update… also sorry that this chappie was short.

**Ziddy:** ::reviews plans for next chapter:: It looks like the next chapter is eventful

**Laura:** Yeah the next chappie is where the action is, SO keep on the look out! Until then, I bid the fare well!

**Ziddy:** Review her! If you do, maybe she'll update faster

**Laura:** ::Smacks Ziddy::


	7. Burial of a Legend

**a/n: **sorry.

_Read it. Review it. Love it._

**Chapter 6: Burial of a Legend**

"Where have you been, Zidane?" Blank put his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm…?" I really had no good answer to the question.

"I mean, after you found out Dagger was engaged, you kind of disappeared." He sighed and looked down to Baku's coffin, "Baku got real sick. You should have been there."

"I know." I stared at the coffin along side the rest of Tantalus, "I've been staying with Steiner."

Where had I been? Had I completely neglected my family this whole time? I had been in a puddle of my own self pity. I had become extremely selfish. Now I lost everything. Dagger, Baku, even my family had moved on, and I was left behind covered in the dirt their feet kicked behind them as they trudged down better paths. Even at that moment, while Cinna, Marcus, Blank, Ruby, and I stared at our deceased leader, I continued to pity myself.

A week prior to this all but joyous experience, was the day Dagger married and the day Ruby's words would echo in my mind a million times as I destroyed Steiner's liquor stash.

"_wha-"a booming voice awoke me that morning… night whatever time it was._

_I winced at the sound as it proceeded to making a bad hangover horrible. My eyes opened slowly, fearing whoever was behind the voice. Through my blurry vision I spotted a silver silhouette before me. "Steiner," I whined, "wha-… what happened?"_

"_YOU TELL ME!" I heard the clanking of his armor against the kitchen floor, "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT MY HOUSE! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE TROUBLED, BUT I INVITED YOU INTO MY HOME AN—"_

"_WHAT DID I DO?" I retaliated, but his only response was the extension of his arms. I scanned the kitchen to see a couple of liquor bottles broken on the floor and there were puddles of the alcohol on the floor, obviously I had knocked over a few bottles in my stupor. I probably had drunk out of a few of them, but I wouldn't have known. The only bottle that wasn't broken was right next to me… empty. Now, I leaned against a cabinet staring at Death himself… Steiner._

"_I think I'll go pack now." I stood and brushed myself off._

_As I reached the kitchen doorway Steiner sighed, "Why?"_

"_I can't--" I turned my back, "I obviously can't handle being so close to her."_

_I stood there for a moment before I felt Steiner's hand clasp my shoulder, "So you're just going to break your promise to Garnet and me then?" After I didn't answer, "I should have never started to trust you."_

Of course, I decided to stay.

I told Steiner about Baku's death later that night, and he gave me the next two weeks off. I guess it was good for me; I got to sleep in my old bed and be around the people I had been neglecting. Telling them the truth was still undecided, but it was nice to get my mind off Dagger… sort of.

" 'scuse me, boys?" We looked up to a priest, who held a tattered book and wore a faded black suit, "I think it's about time to take him to the grave site, are ya'll ready?"

We all nodded and Ruby joined the small group of spectators that stood along the steps outside the double doored entrance of the church. My brothers and I took one last long look at Baku. Marcus summed this final viewing in a few words that we could all agree on, "G'bye, ya old Bastard. May the gods have mercy on your eternally damned soul. We'll miss ya'." With that said, He closed the casket. We grabbed our respective handles to the casket and after a few groans and countdowns; we lifted him, and headed towards the entrance.

After placing the casket down and helping form the crowd that would gather to hear the priest's words. He approached us once more, "Would any of you boys like to say a few words before we burry yer father?"

By this time Ruby had joined our sides, "Yeah, we should all make our own little speeches. I think Baku would 'ppreciate that."

Once we had all agreed, the priest shook all of our hands and made his way to the front of the crowd, "Thank you all for coming today, we're here today to honor a man remembered for his strong laughter and everlasting smile. A man who's…"

The priests words were all lost to me, my mind was too interested in more realistic memories of my old man. I would be remembering Baku for his laughter, and for his everlasting smile, but he forgot to mention his sneeze and everlasting punches. I felt a strange tug at my side and looked down to see to deep blue eyes staring up at me. The girl who owned the pair of blue orbs had a black bow fixed upon her purple hair, and a black dress to match. She smiled sweetly, "Ziddy, I can't see."

"Eiko, darling, don't talk during the funeral!" Lady Hilda whispered as she joined our side, "I'm terribly sorry, Zidane."

"No big." I whispered and picked up Eiko, "Ouf, you got heavy fast!"

She giggled and we turned our attention back to the priest, "Now, before we all move forward, Baku's children would all like to share a story or two with all of you about their father. Cinna, since you're the oldest…." The priest gestured and Cinna trudged forward.

Cinna cleared his throat and shifted His position a bit, "I uh… I… guess I should just start from the beginning, huh?" He bit his lip at the remaining silence, "uh, well, when I was born, my ma' died, n' dad left long before that. So, naturally they gave me to my uncle n' guardian: Baku. Baku didn't know what to do with a kid, he was only thirty or so at the time. Anyways, he was prop manager for a theatre troupe called "The Enpolopes" at the time n'…"

"Ziddy," Eiko whispered, "Baku adopted you, like father adopted me, right?"

I nodded

"Then why don't you call him Father or Dad?"

"_Ku!" was the first sound I ever heard on Gaia, and the first person I saw was a pig faced man with goggles. I stared at him and he spoke in a way I didn't understand. I just remember wrapping my arms around his neck and he pulled me off the gravel. I didn't look at anything but him. He had a smile affixed on his face and I felt a strange feeling all over…_

_I felt safe._

"Zidane..?" Eiko poked at my face

"Hmm?" I looked up to Cinna who was shaking the priest's hand and Marcus made his way to the font of the audience.

"Why?" Eiko now focused on straightening my collar.

"It's complicated." I whispered, "Now pay attention or Hilda's gonna punish you."

She scrunched up her nose and looked forward to Marcus. Marcus scratched his head, "Well, when…uh… during my third attempt to escape my old man's place, I ran into the old clock tower. Well, at the time I always thought it was abandoned and that's when I met Cinna and Baku. I told them about my pop's temper and they took me in. Two years later I found out my old man killed my mom…I'm sure if 'Ku hadn't taken me in I'd be a goner too."

"_Ku!" Marcus was the first Gaian voice I ever heard. He was yelling for Baku when he found me. _

"_Ku!" I Giggled, "kukukukuKuKuKuKuKUKUKUKUKU"_

_I would yell it over and over and Baku would keep yelling at me, but I didn't understand a single word he said. I tested his nerves and rattled his brains. "SHUTUP!!" He finally yelled._

_I tilted my head in confusion and suddenly felt like I was doing something wrong, "Shu—Shut up?"_

"_Yes, Shut up." He sighed and finally plopped into his chair._

"_Yes. Shut up. KUUUUUU!" I was like a newborn puppy dog, it was pretty sad._

"_kolybo, SIT DOWN!" Baku said sternly._

"_Yes. Shut up. Sit down. KUUUU!" I added emphasis by clapping this time._

"_oyImnormtefthlligyobtmieofthelannst, SHUT UP nda SIT DOWN!" He picked me up and sat my ass down next to him on his arm rest._

"_Shut up." I squeaked_

"_YES, Zidane, SHUT UP."_

_I tilted my head, "Zidane?"_

_He took my hand and put it on my chest, "Zidane." He took my hand and put it to his chest, "Ku."_

"It's complicated…" I whispered

Eiko's head jolted up, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya' look like you're gonna cry."

" 'm fine." Ruby was now making her speech, but my mind was on my own stories.

"_Zidane, why do you act this way?" Cinna put his hands to my shoulders, "Baku has worked hard to give us all a place to live, and you're just gonna leave?"_

"_Fuck Baku!" I twisted and Cinna's hands fell to his side, "He beats us, makes us work all the time, and… and WE do all the work around here!"_

_I was twelve and stupid by this time and wanted to find my real and 'loving' parents. I made the mistake of being to loud while sneaking out and Cinna had followed me all the way to a nearby alleyway. After our short quarrel, I decided to walk away from Cinna. _

"_BASTARD!" I heard him yell. Soon I heard his footsteps running up from behind me, but I responded to late. As soon as I turned to him, he pummeled me to the ground, "You ungrateful little twat! Baku saved your life! With out him, you would have died in the streets! He taught you all your skills so that you can survive and he only beats you 'cause you constantly act up! He puts up with you more than he should because he __**loves**__ you, don't you get that?"_

_I pushed Cinna off of me and as I heard him hit the pavement walked away with what I thought would be my last words to him, "Baku can't love, he is a soulless bastard. I'm going to find my real parents, and… and… you'll see!"_

"Somehow, Baku managed to get me off of the roof of the clock tower…" Blank seemed to be somewhere in the middle of his story. That meant I was next. I looked to Eiko who had fallen asleep with her head to my chest. I shook her a bit, "Eiko, Hilda's gonna punish you if you don't act more lady like."

"huh?" She stirred.

"Sleeping during a funeral is not very lady like."

"I guess I owe a lot to the old man, he saved me from more then I gave him credit for," Blank put his hand to the coffin, "I'm gonna miss him."

"Thank you Blank, that was a very nice story," The priest shook Blank's hand, "I guess that just leaves the youngest, Zidane."

"Alrighty, Kido" I handed Eiko over to Cid cautiously, a little scared he couldn't hold her weight, but once he had hold of her I headed to where the priest stood and began, "ummm… well, let's see. Baku was a really great guy. He always helped me out ya' know? He was there for everyone. He adopted me and all my brothers and gave us a place to stay, to call home. He taught me everything, from how to get my first girlfriend, to reading, to cooking, acting, everything!" I chuckled a bit, "Eventually he beat the meaning of the word Shut up into my brain though. I guess… I really don't have a great story about him, though. Not because Baku was never that great, but because every story that involves Baku is awesome, and I'd be standing here all day telling you my favorite ones. I gave him such a hard time; I guess it was my hard head." I looked to Baku's casket and sighed, "Ya know, I wouldn't be a hero if it weren't for him. I would be dead." I felt a pain ting my throat, "Baku adopted me… that makes him my dad right? Yes, but he would've back handed me so quick if I ever called him 'Dad'. He was always to young to be a dad, and too damn tough." My voice scratched against my throat on it's way out, "but he was the greatest dad I could've ever wished for. He meant more to me than I'll ever let anyone know. I'll never tell because I want to be strong like him. I want to be able to look at everything with a smile, because I never once saw that man frown. Not once did I have a conversation that he didn't laugh during. Nothing was great for us, it never was. I mean we lived in poverty our entire lives, but Baku came home everyday, and no matter how angry he was he always smiled. He always believed everything would get better eventually." I rubbed my eyes of the water that was trying to escape them, "He always put the gang first, and our safety was his first thought always. He…he was the greatest boss, the greatest father, the greatest friend I ever had, and her loved all of us." I let tears fall, finally, "…and I loved him."

Everyone stared at me for a moment and a smiled and gave the Tantalus salute. My brothers and Ruby followed, and even Cid, with a chuckle, gave the salute.

After they had buried Baku, a few of us stood around his grave telling various stories and catching up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to meet Cid, "Oh hey, Cid!"

"I came to give my sympathies to your family," Cid shook my hand, "if you need any assistance let me know. As I'm sure you're well aware, Baku was a good friend of mine."

"You have mentioned that to me once before," I said with a loss of any other words.

"I received mognet from Garnet this afternoon"

Great, just when I thought I could go a whole day with out the thought of her, "Really, I haven't seen her in a while. How's she doin'?"

"She is still on her honeymoon, but she wanted me to send her sympathies to all of you. Steiner notified her of Baku's death the morning she left out. She wishes she could come herself, but…"

"I know, she already had everything ready for the honeymoon, and just couldn't cancel."

"No. Caleb wouldn't cancel. She wanted to come to make sure you were alright, specifically." Cid could've just taken a dagger and stabbed me.

"Oh… Cid, I think I might need to ask you for a favor."

"Of course, anything, I'm here to aid you, for whatever you need."

I took a good look to the crowd around me, and after I was sure no one had their attention towards me I wrapped one arm around cid and whispered, "How do you go about starting a revolution?"

**a/n: **I know, most def. not my best I just knew some of you (especially phoenix and mending) were gonna Google Map me, come to my house and hang me. I also am well aware that it was pretty fluffed, and it still kinda seems pointless as to why exactly killed off Baku, but time my dear reviewers, will reveal all. Reviews are amazing. Leave them oh and for all my Long Live readers: next chapter is due March twentieth. The next chapter for this is due April third. It'll take so long cause' I'm on spring break. Also, I will be writing a one shot about Baku teaching Ziddy how to talk, like I showed in this chappy. It will be entitled 'Ku'. YAY I met my deadline and I still have time to get ready for work!


	8. A revolution?

Chapter seven: A revolution

**Chapter seven: A revolution**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**

"Tell no one that I've informed you. I am not the source of any of your information. Do you understand?"

Cid threw a book to the conference room table. I had followed him from the funeral, and even now that we were in privacy, he still spoke in hushed tones, "Zidane, I have a strong alliance with the Alexandrian nation. I will not aid you in a revolution, and if asked I may very well aid King Reade. Now, I expect that you have a proper reason as to why?"

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, "Well I—"

"Don't tell me it's because you love Garnet." This statement made me groan and slump in my seat. He ran his hand against his beard. "Zidane, this isn't a fairytale; you can't overthrow a kingdom for a woman's love."

I hung my head in embarrassment; Cid was right. He sighed and I listened to his robe drag across the floor as he began to pace. "But as Garnet has told me, Caleb is a rather greedy man… maybe teaching you this skill will be of use to the Alexandrian nation."

I looked up to the mustached regent with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you proposing, regent?"

He leaned into the table and spoke, "The alliance sees you as a hero; and for that, Caleb wouldn't dare frustrate or anger you. One would at least hope so, but like I mentioned, he is greedy…"

I didn't see where he was going with this at all; I decided it best to just nod my head until he came to a conclusion.

"Zidane," He paused, leaning in closer; "If I teach you this skill, you must promise me one thing."

"Of course." I leaned forward with anticipation.

"You must not form this revolution unless he is truly harming the country. If he proves to be a good king, then leave it be, and move on with your life. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"It's been a long time since the last revolution, but the rules are still the same," Cid continued to pace. "A group of people with an established leader, must make their claims to the leader of the kingdom."

"Claims?" I questioned, watching as he stopped at his throne.

"Yes, the leader of the rebels and a few of his council must appear before the king or queen, and address to them every issue the rebellion has."

"… all for the purpose of what?" I tilted my head with a raised eyebrow.

There was silence for a moment. "Because if you don't give the ruler a chance to change his rules… it's considered murder."

"What's considered murder?" A sudden shock hit my body.

"Zidane…" Cid's face softened as he whispered, "in order to overthrow a king… you must assassinate him."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A soft breeze settled as the cargo ship touched the grounds just outside of Dali. I climbed down a creaky wooden ladder onto the fields and handed an old man two hundred gil. "Thanks, Morrid."

"You were supposed to be back this morning!" Morrid groaned, banging his staff to the grass.

"I didn't keep it that much longer!" I argued.

"It's almost sunset!"

I groaned and handed him fifty more gil. "That's all I have," I muttered grumpily.

Morrid nodded. "I guess that'll do. Nice doing business with you, young man." He trudged back up to his watch tower; I sighed, turning the other direction.

I started towards the south gate; I had to make it to the station before sunset, or else I'd have to wait until morning to get back to Alexandria.

My meeting with Cid had ended hours earlier, but my mind was still victim to the unavoidable questions at hand. The rules to this were simple: I had to create a small troupe of rebel fighters; four hundred of them to be exact. All of which must be Alexandrian citizens. After this, I must confront the king and give him a list of requests to be done within a specified time. The list cannot be less than five requests long, and the time limit cannot be less than a year. Once the time limit is done, if the king has not stayed true to the requests, then we have all rights to attack; that is to say unless the king attacks before the time limit is over. If that's the case, then he has dishonored the code of rebel war, and we may attack at any given time. Like I mentioned, simple rules. Cid had made it clear though: I could only use my knowledge of such if Caleb went psycho with power. Like I had any choice! I mean, how else would I get four hundred people to join me otherwise?

"LAST CALL! ALEXANDRIA!"

The announcement made by the cable car attendant had disrupted my thoughts, and I jogged the few yards that separated us. "Welcome to the South Gate Berkmea Cable Car station. May I see you ticket?"

"Uh... yeah sure." I reached into my front pockets, but found nothing. I checked my back pockets… empty again. "I… I must have lost it," I stammered, getting nervous.

A whistle sounded; the attendant folded his hands and replied, "I'm sorry sir; you're just going to have to catch the morning train."

"NO! I can't!" I yelled as he started towards the cable car; "Ya' see, I'm a knight, and I gotta get back for the King's coronation tomorrow!"

The attendant turned to face me once more and laughed, "Haha! That's a good one! Of all the excuses I've gotten, that's the best one! You should think about going into acting!" Then he boarded the cable car.

As the vehicle descended into the sunset I kicked at the ground, mumbling, "But I am an actor..."

I approached a bench and sat down. "What am I gonna do now?" I wondered. Steiner was going to kill me! He made it clear that I had to be back for Caleb's coronation. There was no way I was going to make it at this point. My two options were to climb over that gigantic waterfall, or to wait until morning for the next cable car. Since I had given my last fifty gil to that grumpy old man, my options were cut in half. I looked to the monstrous waterfalls in the vast distance and muttered, "There's no way I can do that." So, I officially had no option.

I tilted my head up and began to watch the sunlight slowly fade into darkness. The soft breeze that once soothed my skin became harsh as an airship flew overhead. My eyes widened with surprise at the elegant red rose painted on the bottom.

"Dagger!" I nearly choked, but what the hell was I yelling for? She wouldn't stop for me even if she could hear me.

I sighed as the massive ship drifted by steadily, wondering if she was happy. What if Caleb was a fantastic guy or something? I can't blame him for being sour towards me that one night, knowing my history; I wouldn't have liked me either. Then, the inevitable question hit me. What if they… had sex?

I shuttered at the thought.

The back of the airship was finally passing overhead, when the last of the winds slapped a piece of paper in my face. "What the –" I examined the paper, and it read, "Admit one: Berkmea Cable Cars. One way: Alexandria."

My eyes narrowed at the cursed ticket. I must have dropped it while running up to the attendant. "Why couldn't you have blown this way a good five minutes ago?!" I nearly shouted. I had a good mind to tear the damn thing up, but I needed it to get home. "Ugh, guess I'll just hop on the first train in the morning… If nothing goes wrong, I might make it just in time for the coronation."

Slumping on the bench, I then laid in the most comfortable fashion I could, and called it a night.

vvvvvvvvvvv

"Look at the silly, homeless man mommy!" a finger poked at me.

My eyes shot open, "Hey what's the big idea?"

The little girl in front of me just giggled. "Patricia, leave that poor man alone!"

A woman ran up along side the young girl, and pulled her arm. "Now, get under the umbrella! I can't have you catching a cold."

It was at this moment that I noticed the incessant drops of water that showered me. I was soaked from head to toe; just my luck.

"All aboard for Alexandria!" The attendant was back, only this time in a raincoat.

I sighed, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and approached the man… hopefully for the last time.

"Good morning, Mr. Knight!" he chuckled; "How is the Queen doing? I heard she just arrived from her honeymoon last night!" He laughed again, this time louder.

I grumbled, pulling the soggy ticket from my pocket, and slammed it into his hand. "She's just great," I snapped. With that said, I climbed onto the cable car.

As I plopped into my seat I heard the clank of metal in my shirt. I felt the lace around my neck and pulled out the key and ring that had been attached to it. "He better be treating you good," I whispered.

vvvvvvvvv

"S'cuse me!"

I pushed through the crowds that had flooded the streets of Alexandria. I had to get home and change quickly if I even stood half a chance of making it to the castle. Umbrellas and raincoats were the great fashion trend of the day, and I was the loser who ran through the town with no sleeves. Rain water flooded the streets; in some areas, up to my knees. Yet, I made it to Steiner's without a slip or fall.

I ran quickly to my section of the house, and began to throw off my wet clothes, all while I steadily ran the words, 'Steiner's gonna kill me' in an out of my brain. I carelessly threw my armor on, and without even drying my mop of hair, pushed the helmet on. For the first time in my armor, I let my bangs sit in my face, but I figured my visor could hide that.

I sprinted once more into the square and pushed my way to the castle. I hopped bushes and pushed through too many people to count, and finally made it to the throne room. I put my hand to the door and planned out how I would sneak into line with the other soldiers; but as I schemed, the monstrous oak doors before me opened. Floods of nobles, and soldiers exited, all cheering for the new king. I managed to push through, though. I had missed it, but I might as well have faced Steiner while I was there.

As I got to the emptier front of the throne room, I was greeted by very angry captain. "Arod!"

I stopped and stood at attention. My hand rested horizontally to my forehead as I replied, "Yes sir?"

Steiner approached me and as the room cleared he bellowed, "Where have you been?"

I exhaled, "It's a long story , sir!"

As the doors closed and separated the soldiers from the celebrating nobles, he jumped and roared, "Then it better have been worth it, because I am going to work you so hard for this!"

"WHATCHA GONNA DO, CAP'N?" Haagen yelled from the group of knights that stood behind me.

"We'll discuss that later," Steiner changed his attention to the whole lot of us and continued, "Knights of Pluto; Attention!"

A handful of knights in the room stood at attention. Steiner cleared his throat, "His majesty has already given us his first orders. You must all gather in the training arena at fifteen hundred hours sharp!"

"Yes sir!" the knights and myself boomed.

"Dismissed!" As fast as Steiner's orders were spoken, the knights disappeared with it.

"Zidane…" He spoke softly to me , "prepare yourself."

I wasn't sure what he had meant, but I cleared the bangs from my face and pushed my visor down and returned, "I'm ready for anything."

vvvvvvvvv

To make up for my lateness early in the day, I had arrived in the training arena before anyone else. As the other knights slowly arrived, our conversations grew… alongside our curiosity.

"What do you think he wants us for?" Ryan tapped me.

Surprised that anyone was including me at this point, I commented, "I don't know, but it can't be too bad."

"I suppose, you're right. Look, there's Cap'n!" He pointed as Beatrix and Steiner entered a small balcony on the edge of the arena.

They both wore frowns and looked worried; great, this couldn't be a good sign. "He looks kind of upset, " I whispered.

"Awe, he's jus' probably still mad about earlier, you know how he can be!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Soon, Caleb and Dagger joined Steiner and Beatrix. Dagger wore the same worried look as Beatrix and Steiner, but Caleb looked as confident as ever.

"Knights of Pluto!" Caleb swung his arms out towards us; "As you are very aware, the Knights of Pluto's sole job is to guard the castle of Alexandria. According to your wonderful and gracious Captain Steiner, however, you have not been tested in some time. So how am I to know, that you are all good enough warriors to protect me, my lovely wife, and our future children?" He stole a look at Dagger before continuing, " I brought you here to test your skill; you will all be risking your lives for me today, but how does that differ from any other day?"

He looked over to a great doorway on the other side of the arena and called, "Release the beast!"

A servant turned a large crank next to the door, steadily opening it. A hue of green shone faintly through the crack of the door, and as the servant opened it more, a large claw made its way out. The door clicked after it was opened as wide as it could and the great beast stepped out. It's wings extended behind it and steam issued from it's nostrils as it breathed.

The creature roared loudly and bent to meet his first victim, the servant that had set it free. The servant trembled and screamed, but he couldn't fend off the beast. Instead, in one swift action the beast swallowed the poor servant whole. Caleb had put us against a Grand Dragon: a beast that even my team and I had trouble fighting at times.

Prepare yourself, Zidane.

vvvvvvv

**A/n: **That's all for this chapter guys, I know I had a deadline set…. But I didn't make it. I'm not going to do another one either. But hey, it didn't take me four decades for me to update this time, eh? I for once am totally inspired to write this story… so let's hope that lasts til the end! Oh and I got a beta now, so hopefully my grammar and stuff is a bit better than before.

Anyways, until next time! Sup3rl0z3r


End file.
